


Like Father, Like

by ThrillingDetectiveTales



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, M/M, some dumb graduation fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/pseuds/ThrillingDetectiveTales
Summary: Angus graduates, Kravitz soothes, and Taako is publicly ridiculous, as always.





	Like Father, Like

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous Tumblr prompter who wanted to see 'Taako/Kravitz + parenting.'
> 
> Not really beta read and fairly short but I hope you enjoy it even so!

“This is _awful_ ,” Taako moans, leaning dramatically into Kravitz’s shoulder and earning a hearty number of glares from the parents and families clustered into the nosebleed seats alongside them. Kravitz flashes them all an apologetic grin while a student announced as ‘Martimi Ledall’ makes their way across the stage in an indiscernible blob of the school’s eye-searingly chartreuse wizarding robes. “And _boring_. And _severely lacking_ in style. Why are we here again?” 

Kravitz shifts his arm around Taako’s shoulders, so that he can get a better angle and run his fingers soothingly through Taako’s soft curls, from temple to crown. Getting him to take off his trademark hat had been something of an Ordeal and this was the concession that Kravitz had made in order to facilitate its removal before the little old gnome woman the row behind them tried to beat Taako about the head and face with her very fine walking stick.

“Because your son is graduating?” Kravitz offers gently, while Taako makes a groaning noise that is really completely unreasonable for public consumption. Kravitz tugs warningly at Taako’s hair, though he’s long since developed too much of a fondness for Taako’s outlandish behavior to really be bothered by it.

“Do that again and I’m pushing you over the railing,” Taako grumbles, but without any real menace. He sighs against Kravitz’s chest while ‘Thanovir Loveldrian’ makes their way up to the little stage. Whatever their heritage, they’re a broader, more eye-searing chartreuse blob than most of the other students, and Kravitz cringes a little at the way the stage buckles underneath their weight. “Besides, he’s not my son. He’s just. _A_ son.”

“ _A_ son?” Kravitz parrots, amused, watching the little blob that is Angus wheel around to murmur something to the handful of students behind him that has them almost buckling to keep their laughter in. Getting out of the Bureau - or, well, what had been left of it - had been good for Angus. He’d blossomed immensely over his past few years of tutelage, making friends a bit closer to his own age and coming to stay with he and Taako wherever they happened to be at the time, traversing throughout Faerun as they did.

“Yes, _a_ son,” Taako hisses insistently. “ _Someone’s_ son, presumably, but he’s not _mine_. I didn’t birth him.”

“That doesn’t mean he’s not yours,” Kravitz replies easily, while Angus bobs forward in the line and ‘Fredrick Luzoviz,’ a spot ahead of him, crawls shakily up the steps to accept his diploma.

“He’s just a kid that got a little starry-eyed, that’s all,” Taako, grumbles. “I did him a few favors, taught him some neat tricks, full stop. End of relationship.” 

“Sure,” Kravitz agrees easily, because Taako is all flash and wit and acerbic barbs and faux stupidity wrapped protectively around one of the tenderest hearts Kravitz has ever encountered and they both know it. “He’s up next, by the way.”

“He _what_ \- ” Taako blurts, and leaps to his feet just as they announce ‘Angus McDonald.’ He leans over the railing so far that Kravitz grabs the back of his high-waisted skirt to keep him from catapulting into the remaining students assembled below.

“That’s my boy!” Taako bellows, considerably louder than some of the families in the audience seven or more in number had been when their children were called. “That’s my beautiful, _beautiful_ wizard boy! _Fuck yeah, Ango!_ Daddy’s so proud of you, kid!”

“Please don’t refer to yourself as daddy,” Kravitz grumbles weakly, shooting another, apologetic grin to the irritated faces around them, though Taako probably doesn’t hear him over the vuvuzela he conjures to play Angus off the stage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I am [on Tumblr](http://thrillingest.tumblr.com) if you'd like to come say hi, although my blog is mostly gay cowboys and random shit with a smattering of TAZ content.


End file.
